


Avengers Oneshots, Preferences, and Imagines

by shortpromptlongkiss



Category: Captain America (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: "how much for the arm", Angst, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bi Peter Parker, Bi-Derman, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy, Hulk Needs a Hug, Multi, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Not Spider-Man: Far From Home Compliant, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Pre-World War II Bucky Barnes, Rocket Raccoon is a little shit sometimes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Smut, Spooderman spooderman does whatever a spooder can, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Is Not Dead, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-09-30 09:49:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 13,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20445152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shortpromptlongkiss/pseuds/shortpromptlongkiss
Summary: Time to write about the Avengers, naughty children >:) enjoyFeel free to send prompts like, "What if Bucky and the reader were both the Winter Soldier?" or "Imagine Clint's bow being for more than just shooting arrows and hitting people, if you know what I mean ;)".





	1. Daddy!Steve Rogers X Reader: Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Let me start off with our good boy America's Ass- I mean Steve Rogers! We're gonna corrupt him! Yay!  
Prompt (thank you, Jackie, I know you love Steve): "Imagine Steve catching you watching a kid's TV show and calling you princess while you scream for your daddy."

"What are you watching?"

Startled out of your TV-induced stupor, you whirled around in time to catch Steve reaching for the remote. "N-Nothing!" You lunged for the remote to shut off the TV, but Steve held it out of your reach.

"I didn't know Saturdays were your nostalgia days," Steve said, sitting next to you. "Personally, I think Dragon Tales is a good choice."

You blushed. "How long have you been standing there?"

"A while," Steve replied, setting down the remote and letting his hand fall onto your leg. "Long enough to hear you singing." Grinning from ear to ear, he began to mimic your voice. "Dragon Tales, Dragon Tales, it's almost time for Dragon Tales! Come along, take my hand-"

You cut him off with a shove to the shoulder. "So what if I like Dragon Tales? There's nothing wrong with a little nostalgia now and then."

Steve nodded, recovering quickly. "That's right... There's nothing wrong with liking kid's TV shows as an adult." He very deliberately set his other hand on your leg, and you shivered. "_Princess._"

The nickname shocked you, as well as Steve's tone. Sultry, seductive, dangerously low. "Stevie..." you whispered.

"Shh," Steve hissed, moving closer to you and lifting you onto his lap. "Doll, I've been doing my research on some words in this century, but there's one I just don't get."

Shaking as his hands moved over your sides, you stuttered out, "And... which word is that?"

Steve's hands made their way to your ass and hiked you up against him. You squeaked, feeling the fabric of his jeans rub you through your panties. "I'm sure you know," he groaned in your ear, still clutching your ass in one hand while the other went to your hair and pulled your head to the side, giving him access to your neck. "What do you want from me, princess? What do you _need_?"

"I- I need..." you moaned as his teeth sunk into your neck. "I need you to... to be my... my _daddy_."

"Show me how to use it, baby girl." Steve picked you up, standing from the couch, your dress bunching in his hands. "Be a good girl, now, and help me out."

You clung to him as he dropped you on his bed. "Steve-" you started to say, but he pulled back and shook his head.

"What are you supposed to call me, princess?"

Blushing, you glanced away from him and muttered, "Daddy, please put your mouth on me."

Steve smiled, pushing your dress up towards your head. "Good girl, you're being so good for me. Daddy's gonna reward you for that." He pulled your dress over your head and placed a kiss on your mouth. "Come on, open up for me."

Obediently, you opened up your mouth and let his tongue slide past your lips. You moaned into the kiss as Steve squeezed your breasts. "Daddy, please, I want your mouth," you gasped.

Steve pulled away, helping you to sit up so he could unclasp your bra. He quickly kissed down your body, laying you back slowly. "Do you want these off?" he teased, toying with the elastic of your panties.

You nodded breathlessly. "Daddy, yes, please, take them off."

Without further ado, Steve grasped the sides of your panties and quite literally ripped them off you. You cried out as red marks appeared where the elastic had snapped you. Steve tossed the fabric to the side and stroked the marks, leaning down to kiss them. "I'm so sorry, princess, I couldn't help myself. Can you forgive me?" He looked up at you with huge puppy eyes that made your heart melt.

"Yes, Daddy, I forgive you," you said, smiling at him. He smirked and lowered his head further, tongue flicking out to lick over your clit.

"Oh, princess," he murmured against your cunt, "you taste so good..." He lifted his head and guided your hands to his hair. "Go on, pull Daddy's hair while I eat you out, okay?"

You moaned as he returned to his actions, and tugged on his hair. "Daddy, I'm gonna come..." you whined, feeling the pleasure building in your stomach.

Steve lifted your hips and brought his hand up onto your ass, smacking you, _hard_. "Don't come without your daddy's permission, understand? Be a good girl, princess."

"Please, Daddy," you panted. "Please, can I come? Can I? Please?"

And Steve _sucked_.

You fell over the edge, screaming a mixture of Steve's name and the word, "Daddy". Steve waited patiently for you to come down, then pulled you close to him, gripping your hips far tighter than you would have liked.

"What did I say, little one?" he whispered. "What the fuck did Daddy say about not coming?"

"Daddy, I'm sorry," you whimpered, feeling a jolt run through your core at Steve's swearing. "Your mouth felt so good..."

"My cock's gonna feel even better, once you take your punishment," Steve said, tilting your chin up. "Because that's what happens to bad girls."

You trembled in his arms as he leaned into you and whispered, "They get punished."


	2. Winter Soldier!Bucky Barnes X Reader: Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine the Winter Soldier catching you in a Hydra base and punishing you accordingly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dub-con? Yeah? Okay.

"Asset," you hissed as the footsteps grew closer. You shut down the computer, snatched the flash drive with your information for S.H.I.E.L.D., and turned to run- but collided with a wall of solid muscle.

_Not quick enough._

You immediately drove your heel into his ankle, actually catching him off guard. He recovered quickly, however, and grabbed your wrist before you could get out the door.

"Spy." His voice was scratchy, muffled by the mask. You whirled around and managed to slap the mask off his face. His head jerked to the side with the force and his grip loosened. You pulled free and started for the door, but you stopped when he let out a choked, "Wait."

Turning back, you came face-to-face with a living legend. The only Howling Commando to give his life in the fight to stop Hydra.

Or so you thought.

"Sergeant Barnes?" you whispered, shocked.

Barnes stepped closer. "Who the hell is that?"

You scrambled back until your back hit the wall. "Barnes, what- you're alive? What are you doing here?"

He placed his hands on the wall behind you. "My name," he snapped, pinning you to the wall with his hips, "is Asset. That's what they call me. I'm no one else."

"What's gotten into you?" You pushed at his chest, trying to wriggle away. "I thought you hated Hydra!"

Laughing softly, Barnes shoved his hips into yours, sending a dangerous jolt through your stomach. "I just hate spies. It doesn't matter whether they're Hydra or from your pathetic organization. They're all the same."

You groaned, resisting the urge to grind back against him. "Wha- Barnes."

A sharp slap landed on your cheek and you gritted your teeth. "I said," Barnes snapped as his hands moved to your hips, "I am the Asset. Not this Barnes you say I am." His hips rutted into yours and you gasped, struggling against him.

It was so wrong.

He was Hydra.

And yet...

Barnes- the Asset- shoved you to your knees. "Spies are useful for one thing, understand? Be a good little spy." He threaded his gloved fingers through your hair. "Go on."

"I-" you tried to protest, but the Asset didn't flinch.

"Do I look like I'm joking? Get me off and I'll let you go, without that little drive, of course." He yanked on your hair and smirked down at you.

With trembling fingers, you undid his belt and pushed his leather pants down enough to free his cock. You wrapped your hand around the base and hesitantly wrapped your lips around the tip. He tightening his fingers in your hair and groaned, thrusting his hips forward. The tip rammed into your throat and you gagged, but you tried to keep him in your mouth.

"Damn, you should spy here more often," the Asset panted as you licked over the underside of his shaft. "Maybe next time, I'll punish your dripping cunt, and you'll take it like the good spy your are. And you'll be back, won't you? Your superiors will send you back in for the information." His hips began to thrust into your mouth and you choked, groaning around him as he fucked your throat.

Nothing changed in his demeanor before he came. He didn't tense, he didn't moan, he didn't warn you at all. Just thrust one last time and spilled down his throat. You swallowed it- you didn't really have a choice, he was too deep in your mouth.

He pulled back, still holding your hair. He'd barely made a sound. As you struggled to your feet, gasping for air, the Asset held up your flash drive. He dropped it on the ground and crushed it beneath his boot.

"Don't bother telling anyone," he said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small capsule. A needle slowly slid out. You froze as he jammed it into your neck.

"You won't remember anything anyway..."


	3. Clint Barton X Reader: Forgetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You were an Avenger that Clint thought had been dusted. When he saw you, the only person left that he truly loved, he couldn't believe it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little quick one~

You were sitting on a counter, pinned up against a wall, black sweater hiked up to your neck, tight skirt pushed to your waist, panties forgotten somewhere as the man in front of you made you scream with his mouth.

"Be quiet, there's rogues everywhere," Clint implored, closing his lips around your clit.

Panting, you moved your hands from clutching the counter to tangle in his hair. "Clint, please," you begged, feeling yourself close to your climax.

"Not just yet, baby," Clint whispered, gripping your thighs. "Want you to come around me."

He pulled away and crawled onto the counter with you, undoing his belt and yanking down his pants. You climbed onto his lap and sank down onto his cock, moaning quietly at the feeling of him stretching you open.

"God, you're tight," Clint hissed, grabbing your waist and pinning you to the counter. His hips began to move, thrusting him in and out of you. "Come on, baby."

"Clint, I wanna-" you squirmed beneath him. "Lemme ride you."

Clint rolled over onto his back, pulling you back on top of him. "I want to forget," he whispered, lightly holding onto your hips. "Make me forget, honey."

You made him forget. You made him forget about five times that night.

And the next morning.

And for the next five years.

When they came back, you pulled him into your room and made him forget that they were back.

Forgetting was easy when you had someone to do it with.


	4. Bucky X Steve: Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve's home. Bucky's not happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bucky gets a lil dark.  
I know I have requests but I really wanted to write a little Stucky angst.

Bucky was just about to start crying over his grilled cheese (burnt) when he heard a knock on the door. Shakily, he stood and went to open it. Probably Sam, to see how he was getting along. After Steve had left, his heart had shattered into a million pieces, his oldest and best friend having broken his heart.

The door opened, Bucky not even bothering to check the peephole. He only had a couple visitors anyway, these days.

Surprisingly, the man standing in front of him was neither one of them.

"How..." Bucky started, but Steve Rogers held up a hand.

"Used the time machine pre-Tony-modification. Turned me young again in a jiffy." He grinned and set a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "You know I've never broken a promise to you, Bucky. I promised, end of the line."

Startled, Bucky stared up at his friend. "Steve... I..."

_Whack._

Steve slowly turned back to face Bucky, a red indent from Bucky's metal fist already growing on his cheek. "Buck, I'm home," he tried to say, but Bucky grabbed the front of his shirt and threw him, _literally threw him_, into the one-room apartment.

Bucky started across the room, tearing his shirt off and tossing Steve effortlessly to his bed. "You left me."

He said it. Plain and simple.

Steve rubbed his head, watching Bucky with confusion. "I- well, did you think I wasn't coming back?"

Bucky laughed, a short and hardened laugh that chilled Steve to the bone. "Yes! You promised me end of the line, and when I thought you broke that for some dame that you kissed once?" He set about undoing the buttons on Steve's shirt, using his knees to keep Steve pinned. "You ripped out my heart and tossed it to the side like it meant nothing!"

"I wouldn't abandon you!" Steve insisted, but Bucky was pulling him up, shoving his shirt off, kicking off both their shoes and socks, and stripping their clothes down to nothing.

Their eyes met. Bucky grabbed Steve's shoulders and yanked him into a heated kiss. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, Bucky pressing deeper and deeper until Steve was crying into his mouth. Their cocks rubbed together, causing Steve to gasp from the friction.

Moaning, Bucky pulled back and reached down to wrap his hand around Steve's length. "Baby, you're going to make up for what you've done," he told Steve. "You're going to make it up to me, understand? Then you're going to stay with me forever."

Steve's eyes went wide, and he scrambled back. "Buck, I'm sorry, I-"

Bucky grabbed Steve's hips and sat him on his lap. His metal hand collided with Steve's ass, giving it a hard smack. Steve let out a strangled yelp, groaning as the pain soaked through him. Bucky spanked him again, gripping Steve so hard he knew it would leave bruises, but he didn't care. Steve was going to _pay_.

Laying Steve back once again, Bucky moved his hand back to Steve's cock while the other teased his puckered rim. "You're gonna take me, okay, Stevie? You're gonna be good for me, since you broke my heart."

Tears filled Steve's eyes as Bucky prodded a finger inside him. "Bucky, I'm so sorry," he whispered. "I- I love you, you know that, right?"

Bucky locked eyes with Steve. His stare scared Steve more than any look the Winter Soldier had ever given him, the look he gave people right before he sliced someone's throat open. Steve clenched the sheets beneath him as Bucky scissored him open.

"No," Bucky choked, resting his forehead on Steve's chest. Steve gasped as his skin began to dampen from tears- Bucky's tears. "I don't know that," Bucky whimpered, voice muffled.

Steve swallowed back a sob.

Bucky pulled back, wiping his tears off Steve's chest and rubbing his reddened eyes. "You're going to pay for what you did to me," he hissed, pulling his fingers out.

"Not yet, Buck-" Steve tried to say, but his protests were cut off by a moan as Bucky shoved inside him. "Bucky!" he gasped.

Panting, Bucky pushed in further, holding back his moans so he could tell Steve everything. "You take me so well, Stevie... I could stay here for hours, especially with the serum. You're just as tight as you were back in the day."

Steve groaned, back arching at the sound of Bucky's voice, low and dead sexy. His eyes snapped open at Bucky's next words. "I bet she was good for you, wasn't she, Stevie?"

"What?" Steve asked in shock. Bucky had never accused him of being unfaithful before! He'd just gone back to dance! He'd never stopped trying to break Bucky out earlier than he had in his timeline.

Trying and failing, as Peggy had held him back, insisting that Bucky was dead.

"Don't lie to me," Bucky said, pulling out and thrusting back in, slamming his hips into Steve. "I know you and Peggy were," he laughed sharply, "_fonduing_."

"What the hell, Bucky?" Steve snapped, pushing up onto his elbows. "You think I went back to- to fuck Peggy?"

Bucky stopped moving, pressing his hands down into the mattress to keep their bodies up. "Well, yeah."

Steve reached for Bucky's hips, sitting up so he was straddling Bucky's lap. "I didn't go back for her. I spent seventy years trying to find you and break you out of wherever the hell they were keeping you. She told me not to because you were dead."

Shocked, Bucky leaned back on his hands. "You... wanted to save me?"

"More than anything," Steve murmured, rubbing Bucky's sides gently. "You mean everything to me, Bucky... James."

Bucky shivered under Steve. "I'm so sorry..." He cupped Steve's face in his hands and kissed him. "I love you, Stevie."

Both smiled and leaned forward to hug, which caused Bucky to hit a new angle inside Steve. Steve cried out and thrust his hips down, gasping out. "James!"

"Love it when you use my real name," Bucky muttered, shifting so his back was against the wall. "Here we go, this'll help. C'mon, Captain, ride me."

Steve pulled his hips up and pushed back down onto Bucky's cock, practically sobbing. "James, it's so good, I wanna keep going forever."

"I know, baby, I know," Bucky cooed, wrapping his arms around Steve's waist. "It's gonna end and I'm gonna make it good for you, okay? You wanna come for me?"

"I do!" Steve screamed, throwing his head back and gripping Bucky's shoulders. "Please, James, make me come! I wanna be good for you!"

Bucky thrust faster, wrapping his hand around Steve's cock and jerking up and down. "Come on, Captain, come for me."

Thanking God for his soundproof walls, Bucky screamed Steve's name as he felt his walls squeezing him. Steve jerked his hips on Bucky's, calling his name over and over again as he coated Bucky's stomach with his cum. Bucky followed, thrusting up into Steve one last time before practically collapsing back, pulling Steve onto his chest.

After a few minutes, Steve felt Bucky twitch inside him and he sat up, slowly pulling out. "I could go again, but I just wanna hold you, Buck..." he admitted.

Bucky smiled, propping himself up on his elbows. "I understand. C'mere." He pulled Steve back to his chest, nuzzling into his hair. "I'm sorry I got carried away."

Steve shook his head. "No, I get it. My ass is gonna hurt like hell tomorrow, but personally, you're worth it." He lifted his head and pressed a kiss to the underside of Bucky's jaw. "You're worth everything."

"Good," Bucky laughed. "I don't want to ruin _America's ass_ too quickly."

"I think it's already ruined."

They laughed for a while, just enjoying each other's presence. After a while, they lay in silence. Steve felt himself drifting off, so he quickly shook himself awake and looked up at Bucky. His love's eyes were closed and his smile was blissful and beautiful. Steve wriggled up and kissed the corner of Bucky's mouth.

"You know I'm with you to the end of the line, Buck."

And when Bucky was sure that Steve was just falling asleep, he leaned down and whispered, "I'm with you to the end of the line, too."


	5. Natasha Romanoff X GenderNeutral!Reader- 5 Times

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Five times you bumped into Natasha, and one time she bumped into you.  
Takes place pre-Winter Soldier. (There's a little Winter Boi Bucky involved.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for Umbradominus! I had the idea of doing a "5 times" thing with this prompt so I hope you like it.  
I did my best on the Russian (had to rely on Google XD) so if there are any Russian readers out there who know the language better than I, please feel free to tell me if I screwed something up. (Translations are at the end, by the way!)

The first time you bumped into Natasha Romanoff, she told you her name was Natalie.

You were heading to a local coffee shop in the morning, bored out of your mind from the workload you already knew was waiting for you at the office. As you finished your order and grabbed your coffee, a young woman smacked into you, sending your coffee down the front of her rather low-cut shirt. When your eyes met hers, you had to refrain from gasping.

You apologized immediately, stumbling over your words as you grabbed some napkins and tried to mop up the mess without touching her inappropriately. She just smiled and said, "It's no big deal. I wasn't looking where I was going."

"Let me at least buy you a coffee," you offered, still dabbing around the stain.

She sighed and relented, pulling you to a table so you could drink together. (She insisted on buying you another coffee, even though you said you'd pay for yours.)

"What's your name?" you asked once you were seated, wrapping your hands around the warm mug.

"Natalie," she answered smoothly, like she'd done it a thousand times before. "Natalie Rushman."

You gave her your name in return, and then, hesitantly, wrote down your phone number on a napkin for her to find after you'd gone.

She didn't text you. Not for a while.

The second time you bumped into Natasha Romanoff, she ended up almost killing you.

You were walking in an open air market, trying to find a gift for your friend for their birthday. You had just found the perfect little vase that they could put flowers in when you turned and- bam! There she was.

"Natalie!" you exclaimed, managing to catch the vase. "Hi!"

Natalie smiled at you, adjusting her bags. "Hey, you're the kid from the coffee shop. What're you doing here?"

Your heart sank. She thought you were a kid? "I'm, uh, I'm buying a gift for a friend," you told her, holding up the bag. "You?"

She held up her bags in return. "Early Christmas shopping."

"Big family?" you joked, following her through the market.

Her eyes twinkled. "You could say that," she replied, laughing. "I just wanted to get everything done beforehand. My work is... unpredictable, and I don't know when I'll be called away. That's why I haven't texted, by the way."

"Oh, you don't get service in..."

"Siberia, this time." She hesitated. "Conference."

You nodded. "Gotcha."

Natalie gestured to her bag. "I'll text you as soon as I get home, okay, _дорогая_?"

"Of course!" you chirped, turning to go. Realizing, suddenly, what she had said, you turned back and started to ask, "You speak Russ- ian."

Natalie was gone.

She texted you later, just like she'd promised.

The third time you'd bumped into Natasha Romanoff, she happened to be with a friend.

Some dumb band your friend liked that you'd never heard of until last week was playing downtown, and they'd convinced you to go with them. You had relented after about three days of constant pressuring.

The music wasn't half bad, it was just your friend screaming lyrics in your ear that kinda killed the mood. You turned to leave the mosh pit- and crashed into your new favorite redhead, Natalie.

"Natalie?" you giggled, grabbing her shoulders. "What are you doing here?"

"Apparently, there's one song these guys play that mentions about 30 of the known elements on the periodic table so my colleague and friend wanted to go, and he dragged me." She reached behind her and dragged a man forward. "Say hi, Bruce."

The man, Bruce, waved shyly. "Hi," he said. "You must be the friend Nat- Natalie's always talking about."

"Always talking about?" you kidded, prodding Natalie in the side.

She rolled her eyes. "In your dreams, kid." She ruffled your hair and smirked, but she winked at you when Bruce wasn't looking.

Bruce interrupted with, "I'm gonna grab some drinks. You want anything?" He gave you a little smile that made you want to smile back at him.

"Sure, just grab me whatever will drown out my friend's screaming," you laughed, gesturing to your cavorting companion.

Natalie grinned. "You are something else, you know that?"

You laughed. "No, I didn't."

Was this flirting? Were you flirting with this insanely attractive woman with a beautiful smile and cute personality and-

"That guy looked familiar," your friend interrupted, squeezing between you and Natalie. "Reminded me of someone. Bill Nye, maybe?" They giggled to themselves, patting Natalie on the shoulder. "I should go to the bathroom."

You turned back to Natalie. "Now that I think about it, your friend does look familiar."

She froze, then squeezed your shoulder. "I have to go. I hope to see you again, _милая_."

She was gone before you could ask her, yet again, how she knew Russian.

Radio silence for three weeks.

The fourth time you bumped into Natasha Romanoff, she apologized for running off immediately. You accepted the apology, but did plead with her to never leave you silent for so long again. She agreed, and promised to make it up to you with a Danish.

You were sitting down to coffee and pastries, which had become a weekly tradition over the past couple of months, but Natalie seemed restless the entire time. Finally, she pulled out her phone to check the time and swiped at a text.

"I have to go. I'm sorry, _мой дорогой_." She kissed you on the cheek and rushed out the door, leaving her coffee and Danish behind. (Not to mention your dangerously falling heart.)

Fortunately, you saw her again two days later. Or unfortunately. Depends on how you look at it.

The fifth time you bumped into Natasha Romanoff, you were kidnapped five minutes later.

You crashed into her on the street, laughing as your headphones got tangled with hers.  "Sorry about running off," she apologized once you two were free. "I got an urgent message from my boss."

Waving her off, you stepped to the side so she could pass. "Let me know if you want another coffee, soon," you said, smiling over your shoulder at her.

"I'd like that, _мой дорогой_!" she called back.

You watched her go around the corner, then turned and practically skipped down the street in delight. You were about to let out a tiny little squeak of delight- then a hand grabbed your wrist, another covered your mouth, and a third jabbed a needle into your arm.

Everything went black.

The first time Natasha Romanoff bumped into you, it started with a headache.

"Where is Black Widow?" a voice snapped. Your eyes opened and you were instantly aware of the pounding headache spreading throughout your skull. Your brain seemed to be threatening to beat its way out.

You blinked, trying to make sense of your surroundings. In front of you stood a man with long, dark hair and a mask covering the lower half of his face. His eyes were dangerously blue, making him seem like some sort of blackened dragon.

"You heard me." The man stepped closer to you and grabbed your hair, pulling it back and tilting your head up. "Where. Is. She?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!" you exclaimed, regaining your ability to speak with the bravado that comes with having such a dangerous-looking man in front of you. "I've never met Black Widow!"

He laughed, the sound muffled by the mask. "Yes, you have. You go for a pastry with her every week, Sundays at ten o'clock. You've been to concerts and markets with her. We've been tracking her, and now we have you."

You struggled against the bonds tying you to what seemed to be a table tilted upwards so you were almost standing up. "That's not-"

The pieces clicked in your head.

The smoothness of how she'd said her name, like it was rehearsed.

Her friend, Bruce, looking so familiar.

How she knew Russian.

Natalie Rushman.

Natasha Romanoff.

This was Hydra.

You opened your mouth to snap at him, but his head suddenly disappeared. Natalie's- Natasha's- foot replaced it.

He lay motionless on the floor while she untied you and pulled you into her arms. "I am so sorry," she whispered. "I should have told you who I was."

Natasha picked you up and carried you out of the Hydra facility, pressing a button on her suit. The building behind you blew up, and Natasha ran. She ran until she was inside the Quinjet and was laying you down on a bench, draping a blanket over your shoulders.

"I love you," she whispered as she stroked your hair. "It's going to be okay."

"I love you too," you whispered as you drifted off. "Natasha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дорогая- dear  
милая- sweetie  
мой дорогой- my darling


	6. Pietro Maximoff X Reader- Faster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite speedster is still fast in the bedroom, though he thinks he should go slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a huge fan of the headcanon that Pietro can move so fast in bed that he becomes a human vibrator. Fight me.

"Damn!" Pietro groaned as his hip collided with the counter.

Clint set down the sugar for you to pour into your coffee. "Watch out, kid. You're going to fast."

"Is there such a thing as too fast?" you joked, stirring in some cream. "Especially in the bedroom."

Clint laughed. "Shut it, you. There is such a thing as too fast, as I'm sure you're well aware." He winked at you and you blushed, putting the mug to your lips.

Pietro, still rubbing his hips, snickered. "Yeah, _draga_. You know there's such a thing." He dashed over to you, lifting your shirt slightly. Clint choked at the sight of hand-shaped bruises adoring your waist.

"Did you do that, Pietro?" he said, coffee almost slipping out of his hand.

"I'm about to do it again," Pietro laughed, sweeping you into his arms and putting your coffee on the counter. "You're just jealous cause you can't keep up, old man!"

You giggled into his chest as he dashed off to your room, setting you down on the bed. Immediately, he pulled off your shirt and shorts, running his hands over your bruises.

"I'm so sorry, _draga mea_," he whispered, touching the darkened spots lightly. "I love you, you know, I don't want to hurt you."

Gripping his sleeves in your hands, you shook your head. "You didn't hurt me, it's okay! I liked you going that hard. Can you..." you ran your hands down his arms, sending a shiver though his body, "Can you do it again?"

Pietro sighed. "Don't look at me like that, darling, I will absolutely lose it." He braced himself on one hand and used the other to push your bra up to your neck. "Take it off, _dragoste_."

You complied quickly, tossing it to the side and grinning at him. "You next."

He all but ripped his shirt off and over his head, the tight fabric catching at his hair and messing it up. Returning his gaze to you, he stripped off his sweatpants and socks, tossing them on the floor next to your clothes. "As you wish," he murmured, leaning down at nipping at your neck. "Fast or slow, _unicel meu_?"

"Fast," you panted as he kissed down to your bruises. "As fast as you can give me, _dulceata_."

Pietro grinned against your skin, pressing his lips to the spots that were newly darkening with the pressure of his hands. "As fast as I can give you?"

Teasingly, he took the elastic of your panties in his teeth and pulled them down. He used his hands to push them the rest of the way off, then licked a stripe up your practically soaking cunt. "As you wish."

You gasped as he began thrusting his tongue in and out of you at an incredible speed. "Pie-" you cut yourself off with a scream as he laid his tongue flat across your clit and moved it so fast it just felt like he was vibrating it. "Pietro!"

"Want me inside you, _draga mea_?" he teased, kissing your thighs before pulling back up.

"Yes! Oh, yes, Pietro, please, just as fast as you were last night-" You clawed at his back and cried out as he slid up your body and into you. "Pietro!"

Pietro chuckled, gripping your hips, sending flares of pain through your abdomen. "Easy, _dragoste_. I don't want to deepen the bruises."

You grabbed his hands and moved them to your shoulders. "Then make some new ones, _baiatul meu prost_."

He pressed you into the bed and laughed. "That's gonna cost you," he joked. "I'm not stupid."

"Well, then, prove it," you challenged.

"Very well, then," he replied. Slowly, he pulled out of you- then began to move. Faster, faster, _faster_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
draga (mea): (my) dear  
dragoste: love  
unicel meu: my only one  
dulceata: sweetie  
baiatul meu prost: my stupid boy


	7. Clint Barton X Pietro Maximoff- If I Had Died

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Potter Puppet Pals Harry voice* ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST ANGST  
and then smut

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops, where are Laura and Lila and Cooper and Nathaniel?  
We don't care for purposes of ClintXPietro.

Clint woke with a start, rubbing his sore neck. "Wha-" he started to say, but Tony pushed his shoulder back down.

"Shh," Tony whispered. "Don't wake the kid up."

Clint jolted up, taking in the surroundings. The chair underneath his rear was unforgiving and cold and had likely given him a bruised tailbone. Next to him, he reached out and managed to clench onto white sheets. Underneath the sheets, hooked up to multiple machines, was Pietro Maximoff.

Tony set a hand on Clnt's shoulder, keeping him back. "We took him off the city before it fell. His heart was still beating and our doctors managed to get all the bullets out and stitch him up."

"The idiot," Clint rasped, voice hoarse from disuse. "What happened?"

His friend shrugged. "I think you realized he wasn't dead and wouldn't let go of him, then you followed the doctors in here and passed out in that chair." Tony hesitated. "You held his hand while the doctors fixed him up.

Clint ran his hand over his face. "Did he wake up at any point?"

Tony nodded. "Once you let go, he started struggling and reaching out for you. I think he even said your name at one point."

"_Clint_."

Tony and Clint looked to the bed as Pietro's eyes flew open and he began to cough into the oxygen mask, shooting up in the bed. Clint ran to him, pressing his hands into Pietro's shoulders and helping him back down. "Take it easy," he implored as Pietro's hands moved to multiple wounds. "You don't wanna pop your stitches."

Pietro coughed again, shakily reaching up to take off the oxygen mask. He relaxed back into the mattress, looked up at Clint, and said, "Unlike you would have, I heal fast, _old man_." He reached down to lift the hospital gown (Clint averted his eyes since it quickly became clear that there was nothing under it) and showed both men one of the wounds.

Clint swallowed. The wound should have been just a stitched cut but nothing remained but a scar. "I'm not just fast in pace, Clint," Pietro chuckled, giving him a wink.

Sighing at Pietro's teasing, Clint glanced back at Tony. "Can you give me a moment?"

"Take it easy on him, Barton," Tony teased, nudging Clint with his hip. Clint smacked Tony as he left, but he smiled anyway.

Pietro struggled to a sitting position, patting the space next to him. "Come. Sit."

Clint stumbled almost immediately on his way over, but he regained his balance and sat down. "Yeah, what's up?"

"You held my hand," Pietro said matter-of-factly. "While they were taking out the bullets."

"Wha- I-" Clint stuttered, but Pietro cut him off with a wave of his hand.

"It was nice." He reached over and grasped Clint's hand. "I woke up several times. My body worked through the stuff they used to knock me out far too quickly and every time I woke up, all I remembered was a lot of pain and you not letting go." He tightened his grip. "Why?"

Clint tensed up, willing himself not to return the handhold. "I just- I don't know. I wanted you to know someone was there."

Pietro smiled, picking Clint's hand up. "I think I lived for you, Clint." Noticing the look of shock that crossed Clint's face, he pushed forward. "I mean, you were there. I didn't know if we had won or not. I didn't even know if my sister was alive. All I knew was that someone wanted me to live, so I did."

"Wanda is alive," was all Clint could get out as Pietro moved his other hand to the back of Clint's neck. "I- I thought you'd want to know. She'll want to- what are you doing?"

Laughing softly, Pietro pulled Clint closer. "Don't you feel it, Clint?"

Clint almost choked on his own breath. "I- feel what?"

"Don't think," Pietro whispered, pressing his forehead to Clint's. "I'm alive. You're alive. We made it. I'm guessing the people of Sokovia made it. We should celebrate."

"You're not- You're hurt," Clint tried to say, but Pietro pressed a hand to his mouth. He sighed and pulled it away. "You're just a kid. You shouldn't have to go through all the shit you went through."

Pietro pulled back, cupping Clint's face in his hands. "It was worth it." He pulled Clint to him and kissed him, laying back so he was on top of him. "Come, Clint. I may have been dead multiple times, but I've never felt more alive."

Clint sighed and relented, moving to crouch over Pietro and ruffling his hair. "You're got a convincing argument, kid." He moved down to kiss at Pietro's neck, and grinned. "You called me Clint."

"Shut up, old man," Pietro groaned, reaching up to tug Clint's hair, "and fuck me already."

"Damn right," Clint muttered, breaking away to pull of the hospital gown and his own clothes. The kid was actually pretty well-muscled, more lean than buff, probably from all that running. What caught his attention was the scars littering Pietro's body from his head to his toes. He ran his hands over them, kissing each one. When he reached Pietro's hardened cock, he pressed a quick kiss to the tip but pulled back, wrapping his hand around the base instead.

"Faster," Pietro pleaded as Clint slid his hand up and down. "Clint, faster!"

Clint smirked. "Not such a slow old man now, am I?"

Pietro panted as Clint sped up. "Damn you, Barton."

As Pietro's back arched off the bed and his climax took him under, Clint watched Pietro's cum cover both their chests and stomachs, along with his hand. "I'm already damned," he muttered. "And shit, it feels good."


	8. Bucky Barnes X Reaper!Sutcliff!Reader- Black Butler AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Emily:  
"Bucky x (reaper) reader
> 
> The avengers are sent to infiltrate a active hydra base but when they arrive they find all the agents dead as that go further in they are surprised to see a women dressed in black holding a scythe and book standing over a crying man. And are even more shocked when they find out bucky and this women know eatchother.
> 
> (Y/n was sent to retrieve Bucky when he was the winter soldier but his name vanished from her death note so she stayed with him for a while)"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Civil War compliant! Takes place after Winter Soldier.
> 
> I love Grell to death (haha get it? No? Okay) and I just wanted to point out something that not all of you may know. I use female pronouns for Grell because she is a pre-op trans, which the author of Black Butler confirmed in a side comic about Grell. (Just letting you know so I don't confuse anyone!)

"Got it," Natasha said, popping the lock on the door. "Sorry, Steve, I know you wanted to kick it in."

Steve glared at her, pushing the door open. "Don't, Nat. My best friend could be alive in there." He stepped into the room and froze.

Bucky was on the floor, scrambling away from a woman holding a dangerously sharp katana-like sword. "Stay away!" he begged, gripping the carpet.

You chuckled. "Sorry, James. Can't do that. We're going to find out how your name got eliminated from my list of people to reap seventy years ago."

"Leave him alone!" Steve yelled, throwing the shield at you. You turned and caught the flying metal disc, laughing.

"You should have died too." You set the shield down next to the other person in the room, who Steve hadn't quite noticed until now. "Sutcliff, mind hanging onto that?"

The redhead grinned, picking up the shield. "Oh, gladly, dear," she giggled. "I have half a mind to give it back to that... specimen."

Steve cringed.

"Do it and this sword goes through your gut," you threatened. Bucky took your distraction as an opportunity to dash away, but Steve stopped him, grabbing his arms.

"Buck, it's me. It's Steve."

Bucky, regardless of whether he realized who Steve was or not, curled up against his chest and whimpered, "I don't wanna die, get her away from me, _please_." 

Steve wrapped his arms around Bucky, glaring you down. "Who are you? What do you want with Bucky?"

You laughed. "Oh, James? His name was in the list of people that I should have reaped seventy years ago. Then it disappeared right as I reached him. My supervisor was furious." Grinning wickedly, you spun the sword in your hand. "I'm a grim reaper, a stealer of souls. And your name is on my list for the future, Captain America."

Bucky shivered against Steve. "She's trying to kill me," he whispered, crying into his shoulder.

"I'm not going to let that happen," Steve promised, moving so he was in front of Bucky.

"Hurry it up, dear!" your partner whined, pushing off the wall and tossing the shield back at Steve. "Interrogate him already!"

You growled angrily. "Shut up, Grell."

Grell shook her head. "You infuriate me, little sister."

Steve tilted Bucky's chin up, ignoring the two reapers. "Can you tell me who she is?"

Bucky shook, eyes wide, breath heavy. "Met her... seventy years ago... was supposed to die... Hydra... found... me..." His head fell against Steve's chest and his eyes closed.

"He's weak," you observed. "I'll need to bring him back to headquarters so Spears can tell us what to do with him."

"No!" Steve begged. "Don't hurt him, please!"

You cocked your head to the side. "Hurt him? I saved his ass! Hydra wiped me from his memory so many times that he believes I'm dangerous." Crouching in front of Steve, you reached out and lightly touched Bucky's hair. "Let me help him, Steven."

Steve shakily let go of Bucky. "Why are you helping him?" He caught your gaze, fear for his best friend running rampart over his skin.

Hesitating, you took Bucky from Steve and stroked his hair. "I watched him from afar, waiting to see if his name would return to my list. It never did. Over seventy years, I fell in love with him."

"Really?" Steve whispered, watching Bucky curl into you.

You nodded. "Every time I returned, I'd make him fall for me all over again, but then they'd wipe him away from me." Gesturing to Grell to help you lift Bucky, you backed away from Steve. "I'll bring him back to you if it costs me another five hundred souls to reap."

Steve watched you and Grell leave, swallowing uncertainly. "Nat, you'll say the mission was a failure, right?"

Natasha nodded. "Yes, I will," she promised. "Nobody at SHIELD should know what just happened."

You were there when Bucky woke up in your home. He sat up too quickly, gripping his head. "Ow."

"Take it easy!" you exclaimed, rushing to his side and guiding him to a sitting position more carefully. "Hey, it's gonna be okay. I'm here, James."

Bucky looked over at you warily. "Who are you?"

"You don't remember," you whispered. "They wiped you again." You took his face in your hands and pressed your lips to his. "Maybe this will jog your memory."

After a few tense seconds, Bucky slipped his hands into your hair and kissed you back. "You're here, doll," he choked, tears slipping down his cheeks. "Baby doll... Where have you been?"

"Sorry," you joked, pulling back. "Had a few souls to reap. Lot of Hydra guys dead."

"For me?" Bucky laughed. "Doll, you didn't have to."

You pressed your forehead to his. "Yes, I did. You're _mine_, Bucky." Kissing him again, you pressed yourself closer. "They're not ever taking you again, _James Buchanan Barnes_."

Bucky kissed you back just as passionately. "And you're mine. I'll always escape them for you."

You had been assigned to reap his soul, but maybe his name vanishing had been destiny.


	9. Tony Stark/Reader- Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dialogue Prompt: "She needs her mother."

"Get her to shut up," Tony mumbled into your shoulder, the sounds of a baby crying muffling his voice.

"She's your daughter," you shot back, rubbing your thumbs over his back.

Tony sighed. "Before sunrise, she is your daughter."

You lifted your head. "Did you just make a Lion King reference?"

He smiled, moving up and pressing your nose into your hair. "She wants her mother. That's her 'Mommy, I need milk' voice."

"Are you coming with if I have to feed her?" you joked, tangling your fingers in his hair and bringing your lips to his temple.

Tony chuckled. "I wouldn't miss an opportunity to see these." He moved a hand to your breast and squeezed lightly. "They're one of the reasons she's here, after all."

You rolled your eyes. "Let me go, Tony, I have to go take care of our daughter."

"Miss you!" Tony called as you got out of bed. "And those!"

Crossing your arms over your chest and laughing to yourself at your husband's bluntness, you hurried into Morgan's room and picked her up, soothing her. "Shh, shh, baby, your daddy's just being stubborn. He thinks that Mommy is gonna let him leave you alone and hungry, poor thing." Morgan looked up at you, tears no longer flowing from her eyes. "That's it," you encouraged her. "You look much cuter when you're not waking us up at three a.m."

You fed and changed Morgan, who somehow slept through the whole thing, and then returned to your shared room. "Okay, Tony, I'm back." You tapped him on the shoulder, rolling him onto his back. "Tony?"

Tony smiled up at you, reaching for your hand. "Join me, my wife," he teased, pulling you next to him.

"Did you strip while I was gone?" You laughed as he tugged you against his bare chest.

"Maybe," he giggled. "Come here, we haven't done anything in months."

You turned to face him, smiling. "Baby..."

Tony chuckled, pulling you closer. "We'll be quiet..."

After a moment's contemplation, you sighed in defeat. "Fine." A mischievous grin spread across your face. "But I'm on top this time."


	10. Bucky Barnes X Reader- Vibranium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for Trick  
"yo can I toss in the hat reader being obsessed with fantasizing about Bucky's metal arm."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> meTAL  
ARM  
KINK

_Jesus, that fucking arm_ _._

You increased the speed on your treadmill, keeping your eyes on your e-reader while you watched Bucky out of the corner of your eye. As per usual, he stood in the corner of the gym, lifting weights to prepare for his next mission.

_Damn._

His right bicep rippled every time he lifted the bench press bar. What was that, five hundred pounds on there? And as for his left arm... The things you would let that weapon of mass destruction do to you.

Focusing on your workout quickly so he wouldn't notice you staring, you returned to your novel. It was getting slightly steamy, and you swallowed as you wondered why you had checked it out in the first place. Bucky's metal hand came back into your mind and as you read further, your mind started wandering. The treadmill pace slowed and finally you stopped and scrambled out of the gym.

"I thought you had another three miles," Bucky's voice called.

"Stopping early today," you said over your shoulder. "I'll make up for it tomorrow, I promise."

Bucky's hand caught your shoulder. His metal hand. "Doll, make sure you get some R&R if you need it, okay?" He turned you to face him and smiled at you, eyes warming at the sight of you returning the smile. "Take the day off."

You hesitantly moved back so his hand fell off your shoulder. "Thanks, Bucky. Keep- keep lifting those weights."

"Oh, I will." He leaned in close, smile widening. "I'm pretty sure that two-hundred-pound one is a Hydra agent spying on us so I'll make sure to toss it as far away as I can." Turning back to his little corner, he proceeded to do just that, metal arm tensing and relaxing like the real one.

_Shit_. You practically ran out of the gym, dashing through the common area and ignoring Tony's sarcastic remark- something about you running into "some shit"- and punching in your floor number on the elevator.

When you got to your room, you threw your towel and e-reader on the floor and fell into your bed, groaning. That damn arm was so... dexterous.

The room seemed to get so much hotter as his arm filled your mind and you thought of those metal fingers moving between your legs. Your own hand slipped into your workout shorts, beyond your soaked underwear (dammit, Barnes), and brushed over your folds. A strangled moan made its way out of your throat as you slipped two fingers into your entrance, imagining Bucky's vibranium fingers doing the same.

"James..." you breathed as you eased yourself closer to climax.

"Hey, you left your-" the door banged open and you scrambled back against your headboard as Bucky stepped inside, holding out your headphones. "I'm sorry, I-" he glanced over you, taking in the sweat covering your body and your shorts, which you had shoved down to your knees. "I can- I'll just go, I'm sorry."

"Did you hear anything?" you blurted.

Bucky hesitated, setting your headphones on a chair. "I have enhanced hearing, so, yeah, I heard my name." He looked up at you. "Do you want to talk about it, or..." He looked down at his metal hand, the reason you were here in the first place.

"It's your arm," you muttered. "I- I can't sleep, and when I do sleep, I dream of you and that- that _fucking_ arm-" You looked up and met his eyes. "I want that hand on me, in me- what are you doing?"

While you were talking, Bucky had been slowly making his way over to you, and now he was towering over you, covering you in his shadow. "I'm giving you what you want, doll."

You swallowed, staring up into his dangerously cold eyes. "Bucky..."

"Lay back."

Quickly, you did as he said, stripping off your shirt, sports bra, and underwear. He tossed away his own clothes, climbing on top of you. "Gonna give it to you like you want it, baby doll," he whispered, running his hands down your body. The contrast of hot and cold sent a shiver through you as his metal hand came closer to your entrance.

"James, please," you begged, grabbing at his metal wrist, which he yanked free easily.

Shaking his head, he used his flesh hand to pin your wrists above your head. "Patience, doll. I've been watching you in the gym for so long, and I've wanted to pin you to that damn treadmill and fuck you until you can't get back on that thing for a week."

Panting, you struggled to lift your head in an attempt to see what he was doing, but he pushed you back down. "Fuck, you're wet," he hissed, pushing one vibranium finger inside you. "Can't wait to fill you up, doll."

You slipped your fingers into his hair, tugging him closer. "Please, Bucky."

He smiled, mouth warm against your thigh. "Want me inside, doll?"

"Yes!" you wailed, pushing your hips back against his fingers as he pushed them in and out of you.

"Fucking yourself on my fingers? So bad..." He pulled his hand away and you whined at the loss. "I'll give you what you want, doll," he promised, sitting up and pulling you onto his lap. He pushed inside, chuckling as you threw your head back and shrieked. "Good girl..."

You yanked on his hair, moving your hips up and down his cock. "Bucky! Fuck me! Shit!"

Bucky grabbed onto your hair and pulled it backwards, exposing your neck to him. He kissed down it as his hips moved against yours, pushing in deeper and deeper. "Gonna fill you up, sweetheart... Gonna make you feel so good... Sweetie... So good for me..."

His pace quickened, fucking up into you, setting a pace that you were sure would hurt tomorrow but felt like heaven right now. A string of curses and begging fell from your lips, crying for Bucky to go faster, touch you, bruise you, fuck you until you couldn't walk. Bucky obliged to every one of your demands, speeding up until you were sure that he couldn't go any faster.

"Doll, sweetie, come on," he whispered into your neck, biting at a spot that had you screaming. "You wanna cum for me? Cum on my cock, be a good girl and I'll fill you up." He pushed you onto your back and moved his hand down to your clit, ramming back into you, holding your hips so he could speed up beyond anything a human person could do. "Cum for me, doll. NOW!"

Screaming his name and another few seconds of curses, you arched your back into his and felt the pleasure of your orgasm wash over you. "Bucky! So good! Please!"

Bucky shoved in as far as he could, almost whimpering your name as he spilled himself inside you. "Wanna... fill you up... good girl..." he panted, hips still moving but slowing down. "Baby... doll... want you... so bad..."

He collapsed on top of you, curling his arms around you and whispering your name over and over again as you both came down from your highs.

Finally, you lifted up your head and ran your fingers through Bucky's hair. "That was..."

"Amazing," he finished, rolling off of you. "So... if you can't tell by now, I like you a lot."

You chuckled, turning onto your side to run your hands down his chest. "I could tell. I like you too, Bucky."

Bucky smiled and stroked your head, pulling you close to him. "Let's tell the team, then. But first..." he rolled his hips up into your and you gasped. He smirked.

"Oh, doll... Did you really think that I was done so soon?" He wiggled his metal fingers before slipped three back into your still-wet entrance.


	11. Peter Parker X Reader- Red Webs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You follow the red string (web?) of fate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on "Red String of Fate" soulmate AU, except the string contains a characteristic of your soulmate.

Your string was sticky.

One day, you tugged on it while lying in your room and your hand stuck to it. It was almost like a spider web. Curious, you tried to free your hand but found that it held fast. A huge yank came from it without warning and you flew smack-dab into the wall.

"Weird," you muttered.

The next day, you strolled into the living room while the news was on and- bam! Just as the live feed showed the vigilante hero Spider-Man swinging off far too quickly, you flew into another wall.

Whoever your soulmate was, they liked to jump around and tug on that string. You packed your backpack and watched the string go limp. Finally, they'd relaxed.

The bus took you to school and the string kept dragging on the floor. "Everything okay?" your friend MJ asked as you tugged on it, sticking your hand to it again.

"It's drooping," you muttered, trying to hold up the string. "That's not good."

"Could mean they're hurt," she said, squinting to try and see the string. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

You disembarked the bus with MJ and went straight to class, feeling a sick ache in your gut which only got worse when you saw that your desk partner, Peter Parker, was absent for the day. The string only got stickier and eventually just began to stick to your bag, your shirt, your phone, and pretty much all of you.

Like a spider web.

Peter ran into class during chemistry. "Sorry!" he whispered to the teacher, flopping down next to you. He gave you a quick grin, allowing you a glance at his left eye, which was swollen shut and bruised. He'd tried to cover it up with makeup, but there was still purple poking through.

You pushed your notebook closer to him. _What happened?_ you wrote.

Peter sighed, and scribbled, _Got in a fight. Sorry for making you worry. _He turned back to his homework and ignored you for a bit, before you poked him and pointed to another note.

_Why don't I believe you, Peter?_

He gave you shoulder a shove with his- the first time he'd ever touched you. He'd seemed to have been afraid to do so for some reason in the past.

The instant your shoulders touched, they stuck together, like your hand on the string. "Hey!" Peter exclaimed, trying to tug free. "What gives?"

You wriggled in your seat, yanking on your sleeve. The sticky string around your finger snapped you, locking your hand to Peter's, then released. Peter jerked away from you, falling off his lab stool and straight into the aisle.

By now the whole class was watching the spectacle and whispering about what had just happened.

"You're my soulmate," you blurted as Peter got up. "And... you're hurt. That's why the string..."

"Mr. Parker? Perhaps you should go to the nurse and get that eye checked out," the teacher interrupted. She nodded at you quickly. "You'd better go with him."

You took Peter to the nurse's office, gripping his arm tightly the whole way. Just before you reached your destination, Peter pushed you up against the wall.

"You have to keep this secret, okay?" he whispered. "You can't tell anyone." He covered your mouth with his hand. "I did get hurt in a fight, but not a schoolyard brawl. I'm Spider-Man."

He removed his hand and you nodded. "I'll keep it secret," you replied. "I promise."

"I wanted it to be anyone but you," he added. "My soulmate."

Your heart dropped into your stomach. Seeing the look on your face, he began stuttering. "No- No, not like that!" he explained. "Anyone who is close to me gets hurt because I'm Spider-Man, and I really, really like you and I was afraid to touch you because my enhanced abilities mean I can see the strings and I didn't want to touch you cause then you'd know and-"

You grabbed his shirt from and pulled him into a kiss. "Shut. Up," you mumbled into his mouth.

"I- wow," he said when you broke away. "I guess- I- will you be my girlfriend?" He gave you a sheepish smile.

Laughing, you took his hand and began leading him towards the nurse's. "Yes, of course, _Spider-Man_."


	12. Peter Parker X Reader- A Good Fit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one about my favorite holiday (Halloween), other than August 10th :)  
(for those who don't know that's Peter's birthday and should be an international holiday)  
(and there's smut :P couldn't resist, not when the reader is covered in spandex)  
CollegeAge!Peter and Reader

"Come on, we're gonna be late!" Peter called, knocking on your door. "Hurry up!"

"Just a minute, Peter!" you giggled. Peter groaned when he heard your footsteps dash away from the door. "Come in!" you chirped. "It's unlocked!"

Sighing to himself, he opened the door and stepped inside your dorm room. "Are you even dressed?"

"Would you like me to not be?" you called out from your closet, laughing. "Just finishing up my costume. Make yourself at home!"

Peter flushed, flopping down on your bed, setting his Iron Man mask on the bedside table. "At least tell me what you're going as..."

"Okay, close your eyes!"

He did as you asked, scooting over to the edge of the bed and shutting his eyes tightly. The creak of the floorboards signaled that you had stepped closer to him. He felt your breath over his lips before you gripped his hair and kissed him. "Open your eyes, baby," you whispered, pulling back.

Peter's eyes fluttered open, looking you up and down. "Is that-"

You stepped back, twirling in place. "Tony let me into your closet and I did steal your first suit." Tugging on the tight spandex, you smoothed your hands down your chest and stomach. "It's a good fit."

"Yeah..." Peter muttered, eyes fixed on the material stretched over your chest. "A good fit..."

"A little uncomfortable, though, it's tight," you mused aloud, tapping one finger on the spider on your chest. "Maybe I'll just take it off until we leave."

Scrambling to his feet, Peter tried to stop you from hitting the spider, but you managed to give it a good enough hit to send the suit tumbling to the floor. Instead of grabbing the suit, Peter found his hands locked onto your suddenly bare breasts. You let out a squeak, jumping back in surprise and pulling Peter to the floor with you.

"Sorry!" Peter exclaimed, scooting back. You shook your head, sitting up and kicking the suit off the rest of the way, giving Peter a good view of your body. Peter swallowed when he saw that you hadn't actually been wearing anything under the suit. "I... Uh... Did you wanna... Before we go?" He motioned to your bed.

You grinned, flipping onto your hands and knees and crawling toward him, almost predatory in your movements. "Ask, and you shall receive, baby." You straddled his hips, pressing your lips to his. "They won't miss us if we're quick."

Peter nodded, moving his hands to your hips and lifting you off his lap and onto the bed. He joined you, climbing on top of you and pressing a button to release his Iron Man armor (courtesy of Mr. Stark). The costume fell to the floor, leaving him in boxers, socks and a t-shirt, which quickly joined the pile of metal on the ground.

Since the spider had bit him, Peter had filled out his skinny frame, leaving him looking like a model or a body builder. Those muscles... the ones you loved to kiss over when you trailed your mouth down his chest, licking the sweat off his abs before you swallowed his cock down your throat...

...Like you were doing now.

Peter cried out, arching his back into your touch, calling your name loud enough to wake the whole dorm if everyone wasn't out. "Please!" he almost wailed, not quite sure what he was asking you to do.

You lifted your head, scooting up so you were eye-level with him and kissed his forehead. "Just hold on, baby," you cooed, running your hands down his sides. "You can go inside me, now."

He did as you asked, grabbing your hips and pushing up into you as you mirrored his movement, sinking down onto him. "Oh, Peter," you sighed softly, moving your hands back up to his shoulders and rolling your hips. "You stretch me so well..."

Peter whimpered your name, thrusting up into you. "I wanna cum... please... can I... inside you?"

Laughing, you matched his thrusts. "Of course, Petey. Come on, you can do it. We don't have much time anyway, hurry for me!"

He did as you asked, moving faster and faster until your head was spinning. "Gonna... wanna..." He gave a strangled cry as he came, pressing up into you. "I love you!" he exclaimed, squeezing your hips so tightly that you were certain that bruises were going to form. You followed soon after, collapsing on top of him.

After a while, you tucked your head under his chin and booped him on the nose. "I love you too, you big dork."

Peter flushed bright red. "Did I really- I- I'm so sorry-"

You kissed him, pulling him closer to you. "Baby, I said I love you too." He let out a sigh of relief, stroking your hair. "Hey, to be honest, I got a big bag of candy, some popcorn we can pop, and The Nightmare Before Christmas on DVD. Wanna stay in?"

"Can we stay without clothes on?" Peter asked, kissing the top of your head.

"Peter!"

"..."

"But yes, we can."

"Perfect."

Halloween had always been one of your favorite holidays.


	13. Clint Barton X Reader X Natasha Romanoff- Confusion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your boyfriend Clint asks you if you've experimented with women. In trying to convince you to do so, he calls his best friend.

"Come on, you've at least experimented!"

"No, I haven't!"

"I don't believe you," Clint teased, poking at your belly.

"Well, it's the truth," you snapped, heat rushing through your veins. "I've never- I haven't- I love you, Clint, you know that."

Clint chuckled, stroking your hair. "I know that, I was just wondering. I mean, if it makes you feel any better I blew Rogers on the Quinjet after a stressful mission."

You raised your eyebrows. "And?"

"Damn, he's got a pretty face when he comes, honey," Clint teased. "You're gonna have to work your way up to impress me again."

Both of you laughed at the notion that Clint would pick Steve over you. "Is this your idea of pillow talk?" you joked, scooting closer to him and pressing your bare chest against his.

"I did just give you a pretty damn good time," he murmured, running his fingers over your back. "You could at least cut me some slack." He fell silent, content to just stroke your skin.

A minute later, he piped up again. "Do you want to ever try it?"

"Try what?" You looked up at him, blinking and rubbing your ear. "Having sex with a woman?"

Clint smiled. "You're cute." He rubbed his nose against yours and nodded. "Yes, if you want to, I'd let you." He reached for his phone. "Actually..."

"Now?" you exclaimed, sitting up and accidentally letting the sheets slip off your body. "Who are you- who are you calling, Clint?"

"Natasha." He lowered his phone. "Unless you don't want me to."

You shivered, drawing the blankets around you. "Baby..."

Clint cupped your chin in his hand. "Honey, I promise that I won't call her unless you tell me to, but I also don't want you to feel forced into this. Tell me you don't want her to come in here and join us, and I will put my phone down and fuck you into next week as as apology, okay?" He gave you a tender smile and kissed your cheek. "Just say the word, baby."

"Maybe..." you whispered, a little embarrassed. "Maybe... Maybe it wouldn't be so bad." You met Clint's eyes and giggled. "Okay, Clint. Call her."

Excitement bubbled in your chest as Clint smirked, picked up his phone, and pressed Natasha's contact information. You set your head on his shoulder, listening to his breathing as he talked. "What did she say?" you asked softly when he hung up.

"She wants to come over, 'if that's okay with your pretty girl'." He grinned. "She thinks you're pretty, honey."

"That did a lot for my self-esteem," you joked, kissing his cheek. "How long-"

Clint threw you to the mattress and climbed on top of you. "Long enough for me to get you ready for her."

"You exhausted her," Natasha laughed, closing the door behind her.

"No, I didn't," Clint insisted, thrusting into you while he talked. "Right, honey?"

You waved at Natasha from under Clint, smiling sheepishly. "I've got enough steam for you, Romanoff."

Natasha grinned. "Where on Earth did you pick her up from, Barton?"

Clint nuzzled your collarbone. "Budapest. Get over here and help me. She's only cum for me once- holding back for you."

"Budapest, huh?" she said, joining you on the bed, tossing her jacket and boots to the floor. "I'll make her break, don't worry." She rubbed her hand over your chest, stopping to squeeze your breast.

You gasped, arching your back and giving Clint the ability to hoist up your hips and access a new angle that made you scream. "Nat, I'm gonna pull out if you wanna do something," he panted. 

"So generous," Natasha joked as Clint moved off to the side.

You whined at the loss, reaching out for him, but Natasha pushed you back. "Relax, дорогой. This'll be good for you, I promise." She gave you a small smile, gesturing for Clint to undo the zipper of her dress. "Otherwise I wouldn't have a good reason to have left one of Tony's awful parties."

"Liar, you think they're great," Clint said, laying Nat's dress over a chair. "This is bringing back memories."

"Of me or her?" Natasha teased, running her hands down your sides. "What do you want to do, Clint?"

Clint shrugged. "Your pick. You're the guest, after all." He crouched down to kiss your forehead. "Unless you had any ideas, dear."

You shook your head. "No... she can pick." Smiling up at Natasha, you pulled her down into a kiss. "She is our guest, honey."

"That's my girl," Clint praised you, laying next to you and kissing your cheek. "Be good for Natasha, okay?"

Breathless, you watched Natasha crawl down your body, pressing kisses and tiny bites to your skin, finally sliding her tongue over your core. "You sure she was the only one to cum down here?"

Clint's grin rivaled the Cheshire Cat's. "She's not the only one with enough steam for you, _Romanoff_," he joked, mocking you.

You opened your mouth to try and snap back a retort, but Natasha wrapped her lips around your clit and _sucked_\- and your back arched off the bed, the over-stimulation from when Clint had been the one down there causing the knot in your stomach to snap without warning. You came, screaming a mixture of Natasha's name, Clint's name, and a few choice curse words.

Natasha rose up, smirking. "I need to do better if she's still screaming for you, huh?"

"No, you did just fine," Clint told her, reaching for the clasp of her bra. "Come on, you had your turn. Why don't you let her take care of you and I'll take care of her." He gripped the waistband of Natasha's underwear and let her crawl out of them as she moved up to straddle your shoulders.

You moved your hands to her thighs, staring at her soaking cunt and wondering how it would taste. Of course you wanted to taste her, but you were just scared that she might crush you.

"Clint, have you ever fucked her from behind?" Natasha said, breaking you from your thoughts.

Clint thought for a second, and nodded. "She loved it. Absolutely collapsed into my arms." He gave you a fond smile around Natasha's hips. "Should I turn her over?"

Immediately, you wriggled under Natasha. She slid off you, allowing you to turn onto your stomach. "Clint," you panted as he lifted your hips into the air.

"Eat her out while I fuck you, okay, honey?" Clint told you, cupping your breast in his hand and squeezing. "Good girl."

Natasha laid on her back and spread her legs, pulling you to her core. You licked at her clit, enjoying the taste of her, which contrasting with Clint's familiar taste. A little sweeter than you'd expected.

"Damn, she's good, Clint," Natasha groaned, watching Clint enter you. "You sure this is her first time with a woman?"

Clint thrust down into you, his cock dragging over your walls with every movement. You whimpered into Natasha's entrance and she clutched your hair tighter. "Whatever you just did, Clint, do it again," she implored, shifting her hips to give you better access.

You remembered what she had done to get you to orgasm and smiled. Lunging forward as far as you could, you mimicked what she had done, sucking on her clit.

Clint chuckled. "Looks like she paid attention while you gave her the bliss such a good girl deserves."

Natasha's head fell back and she arched her back, swallowing a moan as you felt a shudder go through her. "That was beautiful, darling," she whispered, lifting your chin. "Come here." She pulled you up into her arms and kissed you while Clint continued to pound into you.

Another orgasm took you by surprise and triggered Clint's as well, sending him into his usual shaky state of pleasure. He collapsed forward, sandwiching you between him and Natasha.

The only noise in the room for a bit was heavy breathing and the occasional whimper as failed attempts to sit up caused occasional brushing up against each other. Finally, Clint managed to sit up and took you into his arms.

"We have got to try that again sometime," he panted.

Natasha smiled and turned onto her side, stroking your face. "Next time, I want to watch her suck you off."

You shivered at the idea. _Next time..._

Women weren't so bad. (Well, the one in particular.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> дорогой- darling


	14. Bucky Barnes X Reader- A Man's House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Alice2018:  
"What if Bucky Instead of getting captured by the government in Civil War. He comes back to America (not accused of anything sorry I need happy story) he meets YN, they get married in secret. And they have 2 kids with a baby on they way. When Steve finds them at a park in a small town that he was visiting on vacation. What will have?"
> 
> Part of this takes place after Avengers: Endgame, but I fixed it so Steve decides to go after his friend (whO HE PROMISED END OF THE LINE). :D enjoy the fixed timeline

"Damn!" you coughed as a loud crash coming from your bedroom caused you to drop the knife in your hand onto your finger. Blood spurted from the cut and you rushed to the bathroom to get gauze and salve. As you dashed past your bedroom, a groan caused you to stop and peer in.

Your window was completely shattered, and on the floor lay a man with cuts cover his face and neck, fighting his way to his feet. You backed away, trying to remember where you'd put the knife. It didn't look like the guy was in any shape to be fighting, but you still wanted to take precautions.

He raised his head and locked eyes with you for the first time. You stumbled back, recognizing his face from the news, though cut and torn.

_The Winter Soldier, also known as James Buchanan Barnes_.

_Bucky, to those that know him._

"I'm not going to hurt you," was the first thing out of his mouth. "Please, I- I just need to crash for a bit. I can't go back into the hands of SHIELD, they'll- Steve'll- Steve needs to know that I'm okay."

_Steve. Captain Rogers._

Memories flooded your head at the name. You pushed them down and slowly crept to Bucky's side. "He told me about you."

"He told me about you," he shot back.

You grabbed Bucky's hand and led him to your bathroom. "You know, it's hard to clean up a ghost."

Bucky smiled for the first time. The first of many.

After cleaning and applying medicine to his wounds, you tended to your cut. You'd clean up the blood later.

"You can stay however long you'd like," you told him once you were done. "And you can come back whenever you want once you leave."

He would leave at some point. You knew it in your heart, but you wanted him to stay for as long as possible.

Bucky shook his head. "You could get arrested for harboring a criminal."

"I'm just doing my duty to Steve," you muttered, closing the medicine cabinet and turning back to him. "Not that I'm doing this out of obligation, you do look like you need help."

He laughed, a short, choked laugh that both broke your heart and mended it back together. "Punk. I can't remember why, but I know I'm supposed to be looking out for him. Not the other way around."

You smiled tentatively. "You can take my bed, I can stay on the couch."

Bucky doesn't argue.

Until the nightmares come.

Bucky figured out a way to get back to sleep after a nightmare. The first few times, you satup on the couch and listen to his cries, both of fear and pleasure. He calls out Steve's name at one point. That makes you chuckle quietly. He shuts up pretty damn quickly after that.

Right. Soldier hearing.

The next night, you wait until you're sure he thinks you're asleep, then you sit up and listen to him again. Both your name and Steve's are mixed in with his whimpers and occasional groans.

Finally, after he's fallen silent, you slipped out of your sheets and padded down to your room. You creaked the door open and tiptoed in, closing it behind you.

Bucky's... a sight. Sprawled out underneath the covers, sweat covering his face, panting, eyes closed. He's not asleep. Once he hears your footsteps, his eyes fly open and his beautiful blue irises stare up at you.

Wordlessly, you pull back the quilt (knitted by your grandmother, if she could see you now...) and crawl in next to him. His lips are on yours before you can even touch him.

"You know, I really can't fathom why babies like this shit," Bucky said, picking up a can of pea-flavored baby food.

"I guess 'that shit' wasn't around in the forties?" you laughed, tossing it into the cart. "Also, watch your language. We've got company." You pointed at Sarah and Grant, who were pushing each other around in cart. "Hey, knock it off, kids," you added, picking up Grant and putting him in the cart seat.

Bucky shrugged and patted your stomach. "Like a couple of one-year old kids are gonna understand what 'shit' means."

You smacked his hand away and grinned. "They're gonna if you keep saying it." Handing the cart off to him, you picked up the twins one at a time and put them in the stroller. "You check out and I'll run the kids to the car, okay?"

He gave you a smile and lifted your hand, kissing the back of it, just above the ring he'd placed there not even three years ago. "I'll see you in a bit."

Sarah tugged at your sleeve, reminding you to take her out to the car. "Park?" she inquired, poking her brother.

"Gotta get the milk to the fridge, then of course we can." You leaned down and kissed her head, pushing the stroller out to your car and strapping them into their car seats. Bucky joined you, driving you and the kids back to the house, with Sarah using her limited vocabulary to beg to go to the park and to also ask if Mommy had eaten her future baby sister. (That made Bucky laugh.)

After all the groceries were put away, Bucky suggested that instead of driving to the park, you all take a stroll since it was a nice summer day. You agreed, loading the kids back into the stroller and heading out for the quiet park, far away from the hustle and bustle of New York City, where you and Bucky had made a life for yourselves, with two beautiful children and one more on the way.

The park was almost empty, save for a jogger in the distance. No barking dogs, no crying children on the playground. It was a beautiful afternoon. Peaceful and tranquil.

Then the kids scrambled out of the stroller and went for the sandbox. Bucky laughed and pulled you over to a nearby bench, helping you to sit down. His arm went around your shoulders and he stroked your arm, kissing the side of your head.

Your eyes began to close, but the sound of approaching footsteps jolted you back awake. Bucky tensed, pulling you closer to him. The jogger, who had been so distant a few minutes ago, skidded to a halt in front of you and Bucky. You looked up and your eyes met with the baby blue of Steve Rogers'.

"Bucky? Doll?" he choked, crouching down so he was on your eye level. "I thought you'd run off for good, both of you."

You scooted away from Steve, curling closer to Bucky. All of the anger you'd felt at Steve leaving you for some friend of his- the friend whose child was growing in your stomach- came back as you watched him try and step closer to you two. "Long time no see, jailbird," you shot back.

Steve winced. "Doll, I'm sorry-"

"I'm not your doll, Steve," you whispered. "You left. Bucky did as you asked and found me."

For the first time, Steve noticed the stroller, the twins in the sandbox, your stomach, weeks away from labor.

"I'm so sorry," he said. "The danger was so high, I had to fight for you both. Buck, come on, you know what I'm talking about."

Bucky shook his head. "I'm five years younger than I'm supposed to be, Steve." He chuckled. "Seventy-five, I guess, but..." He shifted you up into a sitting position, cupping your chin in his hand. "We got married right when I got back, just in case it didn't work and something happened again." Giving you a kiss on the cheek, he turned to Steve. "I missed you, pal." He stood and gave Steve a tight hug, pulling his best friend as close as possible.

You watched the reunion between the two men, reaching for Bucky. He smiled down at you and took your hand. "Forgive him, doll. He's always just been fighting for us."

Steve held out a hand. "Please," he added. 

Hesitantly, you let the two man pull you into a hug. "If you need a place to stay-" Bucky started.

"The kids would want to meet Uncle Steve. They idolize Captain America," you giggled.

Bucky pulled back, turning to the sandbox. "Kids, come on over! I've got someone I want you to meet!"

The toddlers scrambled over, recognizing Steve on sight. Mostly, they just squealed in delight while Steve hugged them and you and Bucky watched. You turned to Bucky and took his hand. "I think that's everything we need, baby."

"Damn right," Bucky replied, giving your hand a squeeze. "Let's get him home."

Home.

A man's house is his castle, they say. If that was true, then Bucky Barnes was certainly your king, and you his queen.

(And now you had a court jester.)


End file.
